Elder Princess Shroob
Elder Princess Shroob is the final boss in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. She is main leader of the Shroob forces sent to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, along with Princess Shroob. History ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' When Princess Peach arrived in the past with Toadiko and Toadbert, both Shroob princesses immediately attacked her. Princess Peach trapped the elder princess in the Cobalt Star, and shattered it. Battle Elder Princess Shroob is much stronger than her sister, and commands a fleet of Shroob UFOs. Her attacks depend on how many saucers are present; with just one, she can heal herself with a drink that recovers 120 of her HP, (80 in the Japanese and European versions) or summon a Shroobified enemy called a Shroob Chomp to attack Mario or Luigi. The UFO guides the Chomp towards a Bro. and the player has to quickly see which way the UFO is going. If two saucers are present she can ride on top of the UFO's and fire large energy blasts at the Bros. from the front; these come down much too fast for both Mario Bros. to jump over a blast at once, so they must pay attention to which hand the princess uses to fire the energy blast. The Princess then fires at the Bros. from the background, forcing both Bros. to jump if the Princess isn't lined up with the top of her throne before being blown from the UFOs and landing on the platform, causing a shock-wave that again forces the Bros. to jump at the same time. With three UFOs she can summon a Shroob Meteor, with which she attempts to crush the Bros. Every time more Shroob UFOs are summoned, Princess Peach throws a star to the Bros., with which they can knock saucers out of the sky and prevent Elder Princess Shroob from using some of her attacks. The Princess's only move that is always available is a headlong football tackle towards one of the brothers. The younger versions of the plumbers then have to hammer her away twice before she finally relents, further, only the last strike counterattacks. Occasionally she uses a tactic of stopping right before the targeted brother, tricking him into swinging his hammer too early and then quickly charging again; she reveals that she is going to stop by waving her hand wildly and gaining a crooked expression. In the Japanese and European version of the game, every time after the player attacks Elder Princess Shroob, a ! appears above her and she uses this attack against the Bro. who attacked her previously, no matter whose turn it is. Once Elder Princess Shroob loses 3500 HP, she activates her crown and morphs into a beast, which is her true form, and causes Princess Peach to faint. The Bros. must deplete 3,000 more HP from the Elder Princess Shroob to put an end to the Shroob invasion, but doing so is not nearly direct as it was in the first battle. In this second form, Elder Princess Shroob has seven parts: four arm tentacles, a group of leg tentacles, a crown, and her main body. She also has a particle effect surrounding her, flowing upward, though only in her full form. The leg tentacles and crown come back in about three turns after their health is depleted and each arm tentacle comes back in one turn. In order to defeat the Princess, the Bros. must destroy her leg tentacles and then deactivate her crown, which otherwise causes all attacks directed against the Princess's body to deal only 1 damage. Each body part has different attacks usually going in the order of feet/head, tentacles, and then the feet's tentacle sweep attack. This move that can be dodged by jumping is eerily similar to Cackletta's arm swing attack in her ghost form. Once she has taken a certain amount of damage, she uses three tentacles instead of two. The feet have three attacks in total and each one is synced with the head; one move is where the Shroob royalty backs up with her feet and then spits out poisonous clouds of gas like the one Swiggler uses but is dodged by jumping. Another is the one mentioned earlier, the tentacle sweep. The last is the rarest attack of them all; she backs up, summons a Time Hole and six saucers, and spits a giant laser ball that hits the saucers, causing them to either burn or short-circuit and then fall into the time hole, after which she resumes her attacks. The next turn, if the legs aren't destroyed by then, the Time Hole is opened again and the saucers attack either Mario or Luigi. The burned ones attack Mario and the shocked ones attack Luigi, a reference to Mario's Firebrand and Luigi's Thunderhand abilities from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. They come in the order that the giant laser ball hits them, the first one the giant laser-ball hits is first, and the last the giant laser ball hits is the last; all of these UFO's must be flung back at the Elder Princess Shroob with a hammer. Her head only has one attack; and that is summoning up a giant laser ball and hitting saucers with it identical to the Time Hole attack except without the Time Hole. Her tentacles have three attacks. One is to grab the Bros. and throw them. The babies must hit the tentacles together repeatedly as they slither forward to prevent her from grabbing them. This attack can not hurt Princess Shroob in any way when countered, but needs both bottom tentacles to activate. Another attack is to shoot a huge laser ball into the air then throw red and green energy balls into it. The ball falls towards the Bro. whose colors match the highest number of colored blasts that were absorbed by the orb. It can be countered solely with hammers. After the giant energy ball is countered by the targeted brother, it falls towards the other one and must be knocked away again. This strike sends it straight into Princess Shroob's face, damaging her. This attack needs both top tentacles to activate. Finally, her last attack is to stab a brother with the tips of her tentacles. The tentacle shines first before attacking. Each tentacle is assigned to a brother, right for Mario, left for Luigi. Her top right tentacle hits above Mario and is only used when there is no top left tentacle. The top left tentacle hits above Luigi and is only used when there is no top right. This attack is only used if both bottom tentacles are present. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Bizarrely, Elder Princess Shroob appears in the background during the (optional) battle against the Shroobs in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. This is very strange, as in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Princess Shroob was defeated, turned into a mushroom, eaten by Bowser, and then destroyed again. Personality Elder Princess Shroob is shown to be somewhat more evil than Princess Shroob, and after Princess Shroob is defeated, she mourns over the loss of her sister. She is shown cruel and ruthless, caring only for herself, power, and her sister Unlike most Shroobs, including Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob speaks English, in addition to the generic Shroob language however when she speaks in English, her text is in all capitals. She also ruthlessly shoots down her flying saucers and even knocks away her minions even for doing a simple task like bringing her a drink. It's unknown if the Elder Princess Shroob is normally like this to her people or if it was because she was angry about her sister's death. Stats Phase 1 HP - 3500 (1800) POW - 130 (210) DEF - 130 (150) Speed - 62 (100) EXP - 0 Coins - 0 Phase 2 Elder Princess Shroob HP - 3000 (2000) POW - 140 (230) DEF - 140 Speed - 64 (70) EXP - 0 Coins - 0 Foot HP - 400 (500) POW - 140 (190) DEF - 140 Speed - 64 (50) EXP - 0 Coins - 0 Tentacle HP - 200 (350) POW - 140 (200) DEF - 140 (126) Speed - 64 (70) EXP - 0 Coins - 0 Crown HP - 200 POW - 140 (0) DEF - 140 Speed - 64 (50) EXP - 0 Coins - 0 Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time